<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>corazón by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904268">corazón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin'>howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January 2021 Drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Dressrosa flashback spoilers, Other, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo does what's necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo &amp; Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January 2021 Drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>corazón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his eyes, Doflamingo wasn’t a bad person. He cared deeply for his Family— the Family he’d built from the ground up after his biological parents failed him. He’d do anything for the Donquixote Pirates, to keep them safe and sound. Maybe his desire to protect them led him to commit some… questionable acts, but he did what he had to.</p><p>Naturally, Corazón’s death was one of those necessary evils.</p><p>Sometimes, Doflamingo regretted pulling the trigger. He wondered if they could have talked things over. He knew Corazón would never shoot— not even to protect his own life— so Doflamingo was never in danger himself. He had complete control over the situation, as he always did, so he’d been the first to take action.</p><p>It was the right thing to do; he was sure of it. Corazón was a traitor, a disgrace to the Donquixote name. If Doflamingo allowed him to live, he’d only continue plotting against the Family and everything they worked towards. If he couldn’t tear them down from the inside, he’d find a way to do so from the outside. Doflamingo wouldn’t, <i>couldn’t</i> allow that to happen.</p><p>So, he did the unthinkable: he killed Corazón.</p><p><i>His</i> Corazón.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>